


Someone Who Believes

by thelittleunicorn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Food Deprivation, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other characters mentionned, Pre-Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, Spoilers, but its takumi so are we really surprised, poor Takumi needs a hug, request, slight warning for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleunicorn/pseuds/thelittleunicorn
Summary: Takumi never believed in himself.No matter how hard he tried, how much he pushed himself past every limits, it was never enough. Haunted by plaguing nightmares and memories of the past, the Hoshidan prince kept thinking that he was alone, persuaded that no one could really care.But, maybe that night, one undesired visitor might prove Takumi that he is wrong. That there is someone who believes in him.





	Someone Who Believes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Here's a little something I originally wrote as a request on my Tumblr.  
> This was written for @By-the-blue and the prompts were : ''There are people who believe in you'' + Library
> 
> First time writing center stage Leokumi so I am really proud of it. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

The candle was almost out. Soon, the flame would die, leaving only a puddle of melted wax behind. And that would mean he’d have to go out for more and waste time on a stupid errand. With a sigh, Takumi leaned back in his chair, making a mental note to bring more candles next time.

He glanced through the nearest window for a sign of the coming dawn, but the moon was shining brightly against the night sky, indicating it would still be a long time before sunrise. And, without the light of a candle or the sun, it would be impossible for him to continue reading in the darkened library. 

A part of him was tempted to call it a night. He had a hard time keeping his focus on the words in front of him and he could feel his eyes burning as he was fighting to keep them opened. It would be so easy to simply close them, just for a few minutes...

No! He had to stay awake. Sleeping would only make him loose precious time that he could use for something more productive. He couldn’t afford it. Besides, Takumi just knew what closing his eyes would mean going back to...

Trying to push those thoughts away, the archer hastily rubbed his eyes before going back to the text in front of him. All he needed was to focus and get through it, taking advantage of the quiet atmosphere in the deserted library. 

\- You do know that the body of an average adult male requires at least 8 hours of sleep per day to properly function, don’t you?

Not even bothering to raise his head from the book he was reading, Takumi simply answered with a grunt. Of course, it was just his usual luck to have someone walk in and ruin his alone time.

He heard the newcomer walk towards his table and move a chair to sit close to him, remaining silent. After a few minutes, that felt like an awkward eternity, Takumi finally snapped and turned to glare at his interlocutor. 

\- Isn’t it a bit late to be visiting the library, Prince Leo?!

He had obviously recognized the youngest Nohrian prince as soon as he heard his voice. Though he usually did not dislike spending time with the mage, at least not anymore, all he wished for right now was to be left alone.

Leo simply raised an eyebrow at Takumi’s question, answering him with a slight patronizing tone.

\- I believe I should be the one asking you that question, prince Takumi. We are way past midnight and yet, here you remain, reading alone with a workload far exceeding the remaining time of your candle.

Takumi quickly glanced at the pile of books sitting beside him, a reminder of all the work he still had to do, looking back at Leo with a scoff. Before he could manage to muster an actual answer, the mage started to speak again.

\- And this is without counting the numerous hours of training you’ve already cumulated today. I heard that a training dummy and at least three practice targets ended up being destroyed... Quite impressive, if not also worrisome.

There was a tone of criticism in his voice that easily grated on Takumi’s nerves. The lack of sleep and his general fatigue not helping, he could feel the anger building up inside of him.

Meanwhile, Leo continued with his lecture, leaning forward as if judging the other prince.

\- Even your absence in the mess hall has not gone unnoticed. With all that work you’ve been doing, surely you haven’t forgotten to nourish yourself... That would be rather unwise, dangerous even.

The last restraint that was holding Takumi’s temper snapped and he slammed his hand on the table, gritting through his teeth.

\- That’s none of your business!

 His anger seemed to surprise Leo, as he quickly pulled back, rather startled.

\- Stop talking to me like you know “oh-so-much” better than me what I should do. I am not in the mood for your condescending comments. As if you cared anyway...

Takumi had barely whispered that last part, but it seemed to hit Leo like a slap in the face.

-... Do you really think that I came all the way here just to mock you?

He looked so hurt by the archer’s assumption that Takumi almost felt bad for snapping at him. However, he had all this anger inside he could not shake and rather chose to keep his gaze locked on the Nohrian prince, not answering. The latter sighed before adding, in a softer tone.

\- Believe it or not, I really do care. I frankly thought we were past such pettiness... I thought we were friends, Takumi...

The drop in title made the statement sound even more earnest and the Hoshidan prince could feel the choking grasp of remorse getting to him.

It was true that the both of them had struck an unlikely friendship with one another. After hating the other at first, they had gradually evolved into considering themselves allies and then, eventually grew to understand each other better through common interests, finally becoming close friends.

There hadn’t been a lot of people in his life with whom Takumi had connected like he did with the Nohrian mage. However, his friendship with Leo was recent and he couldn’t help but feel uncertain, still struggling to accept he could fully trust a Nohrian.

His attention was rapidly brought back to the present when Leo’s hand gently grabbed his arm. The mage had a look of worry, without a trace of his usual coldness to be seen.

\- Takumi... you’ve been doing this non-stop for three days. From dawn to dusk, you’re either training like a madman or researching every corner of this library. You haven’t eaten recently and I don’t think you’ve gotten any rest either... Why are you doing this?

That was the question wasn’t it? Yet Takumi already knew the answer. Leo didn’t see what he had seen. The Nohrian prince wasn’t there to witness the death of the woman he called Mother. He didn’t have to watch the diviner of Izumo’s last agonizing moments. He didn’t have to silently stand to the side as his brother wept over the body of the woman he loved.

This war had already claimed too many people and Takumi was dead on set on not letting it happen again. If he had to train every day to make sure he was ready, he would. And he would read every single book in the astral plane’s library if it meant finding anything that could give them the upper hand.

But that wasn’t his only motive... Deep down, the Hoshidan prince knew that another purpose was compelling him to continue. He had to be the one to stop it all. He had to be the one to protect those he loved. To show them he was good enough, so he could keep them safe. Yes he had to. 

\- Takumi?

Leo’s voice brought him back to reality and Takumi simply looked at him without knowing how to answer. How could he tell him that he avoided the Mess Hall because he couldn’t bear the look of pity his friends and family would give him? How could he explain that he couldn’t sleep because the nightmares would keep him up all night? That all he could do in his sleep was watch the people he loved die because he was too weak to help them. That they all fell one after the other... Mother. Ryoma. Hinoka. Sakura. Even Leo, as of recently. And that it was always his fault.

\- I just…can’t...

\- Why? Are you afraid of how we would come to see you if you told us?

Yes. But Leo couldn’t understand.

\- It’s... you wouldn’t get it...

The mage’s grip tightened on his arm, as he raised his voice.

\- Then tell me! Whatever it is that’s weighing you down, you don’t need to keep going through it alone!

\- Yes, I do!

He hadn’t meant to shout. But his head was spinning, his eyes were burning and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

\- Nobody would understand! They would just see how utterly useless I am. I don’t need their pitiful looks and fake sympathy. I just... I just need to prove that I am strong enough; that I am worth something.

His whole body was burning up as he could almost hear whispers in his head. Weak... Useless... Pathetic... He just wanted to scream, to make that pain go away.

\- ... Is that really what you think?

He could hear the shock in the mage’s voice and that’s when it hit him. He had just told Leo everything. What he didn’t want anyone to know. Now, the one he had come to consider his friend was looking at him with a mortified expression and the archer knew that was just the beginning. Then, there would be the disgust and the rejection. Of course, now the Nohrian would want nothing to do with him, because who wants to be friends with such a weakling. And Takumi would lose him, just like he would end up losing everyone.

His body started to shake and he could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He couldn’t bear to have Leo see him like this and he jolted for the door, trying to save any remnants of dignity he might still have.

Yet, the moment he got up everything started spinning. The ground and the ceiling seemed to melt together and his body stopped responding. As his vision turned dark, he barely heard Leo shout his name before his legs gave out, letting him fall.

He never made it to the ground.

When light slowly came back to him, Takumi realized that Leo had caught him and was still holding him in his arms. How the mage had managed to get to the other side of the table so quickly, he didn’t know nor did he have the strength to care about it right now.

He could feel the mage’s hand on his face, icy cold on his scorching skin.

\- Gods... your whole body is burning up. You can’t continue with that fever, lest you want to work yourself into the ground.

Takumi wanted to protest but, before he could utter a word, Leo lifted him up, holding him close, almost in a bridal style. The archer should have felt mortified by this, yet all he could think of was that the mage’s body felt cool and soothing through his thin silk shirt.

He didn’t know how far they went, but he suddenly felt Leo stop and lower him down on one of the library’s couches, before sitting beside him.

\- I won’t be able to carry you to your room however, I believe this is still more comfortable than a wooden chair.

Takumi didn’t have the strength to answer. As he came to rest against the soft cushions, his tensed body finally eased up and the tears he had been holding in came running down his face. He tried to say something but was unable to, his voice suddenly breaking in his throat.

Tentatively, Leo brought his hand to the other prince’s face, wiping the tears away with a brush of his fingers. It was hesitant and awkward, yet the touch felt somewhat warm and welcomed.

\- Takumi, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. By pushing your body past its limits, you’re only putting your health at risk. You don’t have to prove anything to anyone.

Leo’s voice sounded so assured and convinced that Takumi found himself wanting to believe him. There was a sigh and the mage continued, his hand gently holding the archer’s chin up.

\- There are people who believe in you. You have your family and your retainers... and me.

The last part had been added more as a whisper and Takumi could see the slight blush coming up on the Nohrian’s face. The candle had finally burnt out and the only source of light left was the moon, shining through the windows. Its soft glow was casting a beautiful, shimmering shadow on Leo’s face, accentuating the faint pink of his cheeks and the gold of his hair.

In his half-conscious haze, Takumi suddenly noticed how soft were the other prince’s hands and how gorgeous were his eyes, with their special shade of dark brown mixed with an almost blood-like red. At that moment, Leo was looking at him with fondness and his voice was soft when he spoke to him again.

\- You don’t have to keep suffering alone... you can share the burden with those who love you. I assure you, you are worth loving.

Love... It seemed so unattainable, yet he felt his heart ache with longing. The picture Leo was painting was quite appealing and Takumi could feel tinges of hope light up in his heart.

He was too tired to think straight. His head wobbled a bit before landing on Leo’s shoulder. He had half a mind to thank the mage, but the words died in his throat while his eyes gave in and finally closed. The darkness of sleep engulfed him however, for the first time in so long, Takumi did not fear it. Surrounded by the warm and soft embrace of the Nohrian prince, he felt a smile creep on his lips, as he fell asleep at last.

 

\----------------------

 

In the silence of the deserted library, Leo let his gaze linger on the sleeping prince in his arms. Takumi’s hair was a striking silver, as it shined in the moonlight, and the mage slowly traced his fingers over the dried-up tears on his cheeks, comforted by the archer’s soft smile.

In the end, he was happy he decided to come and address the issue with the Hoshidan prince. Takumi had been carrying this burden for far too long and, maybe, it would be easier to let go with someone on his side, who knew what he was going through.

In fact, it almost hurt how much Leo could relate to the archer’s struggle. How many years had he kept his distance from his family? Pretending he was too strong, too smart to need their help while secretly longing for their love. Maybe Takumi was not the only one who had to learn to let go of his pride...

He dryly chuckled to himself. Of course, it was just like him to fall for a man with the same flaws as himself. His initial hatred of Takumi, much like their rather sudden bonding, might not be so inexplicable after all... Even though Leo still had no idea of what his feelings exactly implied, or how Takumi might feel in return, he was ready to discover it one day at a time. They both had a long way to go and there was no need to rush it. This was a mystery he would take his time solving.

He slowly let his head rest against the archer’s soft silver hair. Sleep was getting to him and Leo wanted to rest at least a few hours before sunrise. As he closed his eyes, he could swear he heard Takumi snore lightly. Leo’s lips broke into a smirk while he slowly let himself also fall asleep.

Maybe he wouldn’t tease Takumi about it in the morning. Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know Leo will definitely tease him xD
> 
> So here it goes! Kudos, bookmarks and comments are always deeply appreciated <3
> 
> The other requests should be posted in the following days so stay tuned ^^


End file.
